


Юные и невинные

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: 5 раз, когда Стайлз и Дерек были бойфрендами (и не подозревали об этом) + 1 раз, когда они были бойфрендами (и совершенно точно знали это)





	Юные и невинные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332617) by [Batedbreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batedbreath/pseuds/Batedbreath). 

– Это ахереть как противно, когда вы так делаете, – сказал Скотт, не отрываясь от игры.  
Стайлз пихнул Скотта локтем, попав по руке с джойстиком, из-за чего тот потерял один из трех космических кораблей.

– Делаем что? 

Стайлз буквально на мгновение перевел взгляд на Дерека и тут же потерял второй корабль. Тот просто пожал плечами и вернулся к чтению книги.

Скотт бросил на них полный отвращения взгляд. 

– Ну, знаете, – протянул он многозначительно. – Когда вы делаете вот «так».

Стайлз лопнул громкий и неприятный пузырь из жвачки, которой с ним поделился Дерек. 

– Чувак, да о чем ты вообще говоришь? – он вновь надул большущий пузырь, который разорвался с резким хлопком.

– Нормальные люди не делятся жвачкой. Это мерзко и, к тому же, негигиенично и всякое такое.

Стайлз фыркнул и прислонился спиной к горячей груди Хейла.

– И каким образом это странно? Все делятся жувкой.

– Но не когда кто-то уже ее пожевал.

– Дружище, выручай, – Стилински посмотрел на Дерека снизу вверх. Каким-то образом его очки для чтения в толстой черной оправе и ноги в милых носках делали процесс лежания на нем более уютным. Дерек положил руку на спинку дивана за головой Стайлза.

– Понятия не имею, о чем вы тут ведете разговор, – сказал он максимально отстраненным и скучающим тоном, а затем сделал глоток энергетического напитка Стайлза.

2

– Двадцать килограмм.

– Неправда! Мы не округляем, чувак!

– Я вешу больше на целых двадцать килограмм.

– Восемнадцать с половиной. 

Дерек спихнул Стайлза с весов в своей ванной комнате и опять встал на них. 

– Оно все никак не может остановиться.

Стайлз сделал шаг назад и начал глазеть на Хейла, ждущего, когда счетчик с цифрами наконец остановится; в это время Стилински бесстыдно оглаживал взглядом налитые мышцами спину и плечи, малейшие движения длинных волокон этих самых мышц, на эти ямочки на пояснице, задницу в тонких, обтягивающих черных трусах…

– Девяносто килограмм, говорил же!

– М-м-м? – именно Стайлз предложил Дереку снять всю его одежду, так как это прибавляло вес и было нечестным. Он настоял на этом.

Дерек оторвал взгляд от весов и поймал взгляд Стайлза в зеркале. Он обернулся.

– Ты меня проверял?

– Что? Нет, – Стайлз подвинул парня, чтобы увидеть цифры на весах. – Восемьдесят восемь с половиной – не очень-то похоже на девяносто. Ошибочка вышла. Кажется, тебе нужно усиленно потренить в качалке. 

Дерек закатил глаза.

– Ладно, я вешу больше тебя на восемнадцать с половиной килограммов. 

– И это явно не двадцать, – заметил Стайлз. – С тебя ланч. И я выбираю место, куда мы поедем.

Дерек помотал головой. 

– Ты должен снять это, – он указал на джинсы и толстовку, – они накинули тебе как минимум полтора килограмма. 

– Ты серьезно?

– Стайлз, ты заставил меня снять даже носки, – подметил Дерек, показывая на свои босые ноги, выглядевшие очень уязвимо на фоне холодной плитки. 

– Ладно-ладно, принято, – пробурчал себе под нос парень, снимая с себя сначала толстовку, а затем и футболку. Он украдкой взглянул на идеальное тело Дерека, прежде чем стянуть с себя джинсы, даже не расстегивая их. Он встал на весы, и ему стоило огромных усилий не покраснеть. Дерек наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на цифры, мигающие на приборе.

– Ха! Почти что двадцать килограммов!

– Все еще. Мы одного роста и я вешу больше тебя на двадцать килограммов, – Дерек ухмыльнулся.

– Мы не одного роста, ты точно выше меня, идиот.  
– Едва ли.

Стайлз сошел с весов.

– Как минимум на пять сантиметров.

– Нифига, один - два максимум.

– Ладно, пойдем уже отсюда.

3

Была полночь, когда экран телефона Стайлза загорелся, а само устройство завибрировало и свалилось с кровати на ковер в студенческом общежитии. Стилински отлепился от своей удобной подушки и взглянул одним глазом на экран. Но, как только он увидел имя на дисплее, и что кровать его соседа пуста, то моментально сбросил с себя одеяло, сел и постарался принять менее заспанный вид.

– Я так горжусь тобой, – он ухмыльнулся расплывчатому изображению Дерека на экране. – Ты наконец-то сделал это!

– Я знал, как пользоваться ФейсФоном еще до того, как ты мне показал.

– Это называется ФейсТайм.

– Я так и сказал.

Стайлз еле удержался от того, чтобы счастливо не засмеяться: такое случалось каждый раз, когда Дерек перешучивался с ним. Однако сейчас он лишь глуповато улыбался, глядя на это взъерошенное чудо с голым торсом. Он был похож на одну из моделей на обложке таких мужских журналов, как «Men’s Health», «GQ» или им подобных.

– Твоим новым ником будет GQ.

Дерек закатил глаза.

– Почему?

– Ты выглядишь как супермодель с первой страницы. С этими… – Стайлз указал на его бицепцы и лицо. 

Дерек поморщился, словно съел что-то очень кислое или его только что очень сильно оскорбили.

– Что? Это правда.

Дерек посмотрел на него странно, и Стилински не смог интерпретировать взгляд из-за того, что изображение было слишком нечетким. Тупой, тормознутый университетский вай-фай.  
– Так что, ты уже посмотрел?..

– Эм, разве это не очевидно?

До того, как вернуться с каникул на учебу, они с Дереком составили список фильмов про ограбления, которые они еще не видели. Они начали с «Идеальной пятницы для преступления» семидесятого года, а сейчас уже посмотрели «На гребне волны» девяносто первого года и потихонечку подбирались к трилогии Друзей Оушена, которую Дерек (немыслимо!) ни разу не видел.

– Гомоэротические намеки в этом фильме переходили все рамки. 

Дерек засмеялся. Нет, он реально засмеялся. Не тем фальшивым смехом, который люди выдают, стараясь тебя не обидеть, а так, когда ты действительно сказал что-то смешное и они искренне смеются над этим. У Стайлза сразу же потеплело в груди, и его желудок чуть не сделал двойное сальто. Он рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Ты так сказал о всех просмотренных фильмах.

– Так и есть, чувак. Только не говори мне, что не заметил этого!

– Мне начинает казаться, что ты просто втрескался в Киану Ривза. В нашем списке много фильмов с ним.

– Высокий, темноволосый и красивый. Абсолютно мой тип, – Стайлз покашлял в кулак, при этом неистово краснея, но, кажется, Дерек ничего не заметил.

– Он странный. Есть в нем что-то эдакое.

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Ага, только вот ты едва ли не каждого называешь странным.

После чего Дерек начал свой монолог о том, что из них двоих именно Стайлз странный, что, в общем-то, являлось ложью, но он был слишком занят подшучиванием над другом, чтобы спорить об этом. И даже если это означало, что они даже близко не подберутся к обсуждению фильма. Он простонал, стоило ему увидеть мигающие красным цифры на часах соседа по комнате. 

– Твою налево, уже два часа ночи! – Неужели они и правда проговорили два часа? Он будет выглядеть как зомби на первой паре в восемь утра.

– Я должен тебе дать выспаться? – спросил Дерек, зевая. И это выглядело так расслабленно и обыденно. А это его «я должен тебе дать выспаться?» прозвучало жутко сексуально.

– Да, а иначе я умру на занятиях.

– Хорошо, – опять сквозь зевок сказал он. – Тогда напиши мне, когда начнешь смотреть «Большой обман».

– Договорились.

4

– Потанцуй со мной.

– Что? Зачем? – Дерек изо всех сил старался перекричать музыку. 

– Да потому что все вокруг танцуют, – засмеялся Стайлз, показывая на танцпол. Эрика и Бойд изредка мелькали среди толпы, а куда подевались Скотт с Эллисон – так это вообще другая история. Дерек со Стайлзом отирались рядом со стеной, постоянно обновляя заказы на напитки. 

– Я не танцую, – сказал Хейл с мольбой в голосе. Он прошел долгий путь от подросткового возраста, когда из него можно было выдавить разве что односложные ответы, к тому, что они имеют сейчас. Стайлза до сих пор поражало слышать уязвимые нотки в его голосе. Пусть он не из тех парней, которые могут позволить себе выплакаться, но все же. Это в своем роде прогресс.

– Все танцуют, – повторил Стайлз и потянул Дерека за полы футболки. Тот не сдвинулся с места. – Сегодня мой день рождения. 

Дерек наградил его взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось «это нечестно, и ты знаешь об этом», а затем допил пиво и поставил кружку на стол. Стайлз улыбнулся ему, схватил за руку и потащил в гущу толпы.

– Подожди, не могли бы мы… здесь слишком много людей.

Стайлз посмотрел на него, а потом на всех этих людей, трущихся друг о друга, и повел того в менее людное место. 

Дерек позволил это сделать, но те счастливые беззаботность и легкость, которые он испытывал возле бара, пока они общались и выпивали, резко испарились. Стайлз понимал, что было не очень тактично спрашивать Дерека, почему же он не любил танцевать, но он правда не понимал этого. Хейл всегда двигался с особой грацией атлета, так что это точно не из-за того, что он плох в этом. Тем более за последние годы он стал смелее, и это тоже не могло быть причиной того, почему он не мог расслабиться и дать себе повеселиться хоть один разок.

Они были примерно на середине пути к танцполу, когда милая блондинка осторожно коснулась руки Стайлза.

– Привет, – улыбнулась ему девушка. – Я Гэбби.

Стайлз посмотрел на нее, а потом на их с Дереком переплетенные руки.

– Я Стайлз, – сказал он с несколько вопросительными интонациями в голосе. Она была милая, правда, и он ощутил нечто знакомое под ребрами, то чувство, которое он испытывал каждый раз, когда разговаривал с такими же милыми девушками, как она. Но ощущение, что он должен чувствовать что-то еще, не пропало. Возможно, так ощущалась пустота вместо должного чувства? – И, эм, это Дерек, – он притянул Дерека к себе поближе, после чего тот кивнул девушке.

– О! – сказала она, замечая наконец их переплетенные пальцы. – Простите, я не знала, – она неловко махнула им напоследок, после чего вернулась в компанию девушек, стоящих неподалеку.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека.

– И что это было?

Дерек напряженно следил за удаляющейся спиной девушки. Затем он пожал плечами.

– Плевать, – сказал он так, словно с ним часто такое случается, и он не считает это чем-то, на что стоило бы тратить свои время и силы. Теперь уже он повел Стайлза к тому месту, где они хотели потанцевать. В баре было темно, а еще очень жарко, а рядом с разгоряченным, словно печка, Дереком было еще жарче, что опьяняло Стайлза без алкоголя.

– Итак, давай сделаем это, – невнятно произнес Стайлз.

– Что мы…

Но, не успел Дерек договорить, как Стайлз пихнул его на танцпол, обхватил его за шею руками и начал медленно двигаться, несмотря на то, что диджей включил какую-то ремиксованную песню Кэти Перри. Возможно, Дерек даже понятия не имеет, кто такая Кэти Перри.

– Чувак, ты хотя бы знаешь, кто такая Кэти Перри? – промычал он куда-то ему в шею.  
Руки Дерека прошлись снизу вверх по спине Стайлза. Они были большие и теплые. Он наконец расслабился и покачивался в такт. 

– Честно говоря, я не смог узнать ее голос через все эти биты, – выдохнул Дерек Стайлзу куда-то волосы, его дыхание фантомным ощущением достигло уха и щеки.

Стайлз усмехнулся Дереку куда-то в плечо и покрепче прижался к парню. Он не был уверен в том, сколько они танцевали вот так – покачиваясь в такт музыке – но был точно уверен, что в какой-то момент ощутил легкие прикосновение губ к своей щеке и произнесенное шепотом в его ухо:

– С днем рождения.

5

Вторник – худший день недели. Это факт, с какой стороны ни глянь. Обычно Стайлз работал все утро, сидел на своих самых нелюбимых занятиях (три часа в лаборатории), затем следовал большой перерыв, на котором он, на самом деле, не мог съездить домой, поэтому заваливался в библиотеку и отдыхал там два часа между занятиями, после чего шел на очередные семинары и возвращался домой к шести вечера, где его ожидала гора домашки. Дерьмо.

Стилински не был против того, чтобы работать в первые часы после открытия в Coffee Exchange; в декабре Провиденс заливало дождями, а затем и снегом, из-за чего клиенты не появлялись до девяти утра – он мог включить музыку на свой вкус, сделать невероятно вкусный кофе для себя любимого и поделать домашку. Когда первые лучи солнца ослепляли кафе, снаружи красиво блестел чистый, белоснежный снег. Именно эти часы были наполнены уютной тишиной. 

Но вторник все равно был сущим злом. На этот вторник еще и выпал последний день перед каникулами. Университеты закрывались и отпускали студентов домой. Конечно, только если ты не писал дипломную работу, не был обязан появляться на работе и у тебя не было денег на полет в родной город. Стилински-старший оплачивал большую часть обучения Стайлза, а это означало, что его сын не мог прилетать домой каждый раз на каникулах, даже на Рождество.

Стайлз вовсе не грустил по этому поводу, что вы. Все хорошо, он справится. Ему осталось доучиться один семестр и получить тринадцать кредитов. Он сможет.

Именно в этот дерьмовый вторник он не услышал звон колокольчика, когда вошел клиент: на часах не пробило даже восьми. Он, согнувшись над прилавком, читал книгу «Социологическое воображение», крутя карандаш между пальцами, и потягивал собственноручно приготовленный очень горячий мокко с белым шоколадом. 

– Прошу прощения?

Стайлз поднял взгляд и открыл рот в удивлении, его сердце начало биться как сумасшедшее. Он уронил карандаш на учебник.

Дерек прошел внутрь помещения, делая максимально невинный вид.

– Я слышал, тут продают кофе?

Стайлз почувствовал, как глаза резко защипало. Он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он вышел из-за прилавка и влетел в теплые объятия Дерека. Он закрыл глаза, но все равно чувствовал, как горячие, соленые слезы текут по его щекам. Его плечи тряслись из-за прерывистого дыхания, но ему ни капли не было стыдно за это. Дерек провел пальцами по его позвоночнику.

Когда Стайлз понял, что в состоянии говорить, то прошептал:

– На сколько ты можешь остаться?

Дерек мягко отстранился от него, чтобы взглянуть на Стайлза.

– Когда начинаются занятия?

– Через две с половиной недели, – ответил он, все еще пребывая где-то за гранью реальности. Видеть Дерека в этой небольшой кофейне, пролетевшего через всю страну ради него, казалось сном, да притом настолько удивительным, невероятным и просто невообразимым: ситуация казалась нереальной. При виде такого его шестнадцатилетняя версия пришла бы в восторг. 

– Тогда, полагаю, что я останусь здесь на все это время, – Дерек, в своем свитере вишневого цвета и джинсах, сел на стул рядом с кассовым аппаратом, словно это было обыденностью. Стайлз смотрел на него и впервые в жизни думал, что находит Дерека пугающим. По-настоящему пугающим. Обычно он таким не был. 

– Я работаю до одиннадцати, – выпалил Стайлз. Раздался звон колокольчиков, и в кофейню вошли две девушки-студентки.

– Хорошо, – только и ответил Дерек. Он достал книгу, которую читал, (Стайлз был в курсе, ведь они обсуждали ее прошлой ночью на протяжении часа) а затем сказал:

– Можно мне то же, что и у тебя? Что бы это ни было, – он махнул рукой на чашку Стайлза, а затем пихнул двадцатку в стакан для чаевых. 

– Я… – Стайлз прокашлялся: он был близок к тому, чтобы окончательно разрыдаться. – Сейчас сделаю.

+1

– Довольно-таки вкусно, – сказал Стайлз уже в пятый раз, засовывая в рот очередное ванильное печенье.

– Поверить не могу: ты их еще не пробовал.

– Я всегда был по орео. Но теперь я, как видишь, расширяю свои горизонты.

– М-м-м, – промычал Дерек около рта Стайлза, полного печенья.

Квартира Стайлза в Провиденсе была маленькой. Какой-нибудь любитель назвал бы ее «обветшалой», но он считал, что она обладала своим шармом. Ему нравились кирпичные стены и то, как снег ложится на подоконник со стороны улицы. В Бикон-Хиллс не было зданий, сделанных из кирпича, да и во всей Калифорнии, раз уж на то пошло. К тому же они были далековато от севера, чтобы у них шел снег. Но самое лучшее в этой квартире на данный момент – это то, что оба соседа Стайлза разъехались по домам на время праздников.

Они с Дереком лежали на ковре с выключенным светом, головы их находились прямо под бессистемно украшенной рождественской елью, которую Стайлз приобрел на базаре, желая сделать праздник чуточку лучше, и смотрели на десятки огоньков красного, синего, зеленого и желтого цветов, весело подмигивающих им.

Стайлз наблюдал за ними безмолвно, вслушиваясь в дыхание Дерека. Идеально. Еще один идеальный момент, который они разделили на двоих. Сколько у него еще будет таких? От одной только мысли об этом его сердце совершило кульбит и сжалось от страха. «Скажи что-нибудь», – подсказывает голос в его голове уже, наверное, в тысячный раз. «Скажи. Будь смелым».

Стайлз закрыл глаза, и его пульс резко участился, что, он уверен, не осталось незамеченным.

– Что? – пробормотал Дерек, поворачивая голову к Стайлзу, дабы посмотреть на него. Его лицо было открытым, в глазах зажегся огонек любопытства. Стилински медленно перевел на него взгляд и подумал о том, что в жизни они повидали всякое, но в этом случае необходим другой вид смелости.

– Я…

Дерек повернулся в сторону Стайлза, желая подбодрить, словно его прямой взгляд сделает признание более легким. Стилински лег обратно на спину и уставился на мигающие в одном ритме с его сердцем огни.

– Я собираюсь кое-что тебе сказать, что мне следовало сделать уже хрен-знает-сколько-лет-назад. И если после этого все еще захочешь остаться со мной на две недели, я буду только рад. Если же нет…

Не получив ответа, Стайлз скосил на него глаза. Дерек смотрел на него устало, но все же медленно кивнул.

– Я…Я был… – Стайлз перевел дыхание. – Я влюблен в тебя. – Тишина стояла оглушающая. Огоньки, словно в насмешку, продолжали мигать, не зная и не обращая внимания на огромные изменения, которые Стайлз чувствовал всем своим естеством. – И уже…на протяжении какого-то времени. Может быть, ты уже знаешь об этом, я не уверен. Кажется, это довольно очевидно. Но, – он вдохнул полной грудью, – мне нужно было это сказать вслух. Тебе. – Он сказал, что хотел и никто не умер. Чудесным образом мир не охватил огонь, не начался Армагеддон, нет, все шло своим чередом. – Прости, если это не то…что ты бы хотел услышать.

Стайлз подождал еще пару мгновений, а потом в нетерпении повернулся к Дереку.  
Его глаза были широко раскрыты и блестели. Мерцающие огни красиво отражались в его глазах.

– Стайлз. Я влюблен в тебя уже много лет.

Его сердце забилось где-то в желудке.

– Что.

Он не знал ответа на это, в его планах этого точно не было.

Дерек настолько выпучил глаза, что выглядело это комично.

– Ты должен был знать, – в негодовании сказал ему он, – Ты не мог не знать. Я думал, что мы просто не обращали на это внимание, потому что тебе это не нужно.

– Я не знал, – честно ответил Стайлз. Краем сознания он размышлял над тем, сможет ли он когда-нибудь сдвинуться с места: все его тело онемело от шока. 

– Ты – что? Как ты мог не знать?

– А ты как мог не знать? 

– Я пересек всю страну ради твоих зимних каникул буквально два дня назад! Я сделал это. Куда же еще очевиднее? – Стайлз не был уверен, говорит Дерек это ему или самому себе. Плевать.

– Иди сюда, – проговорил он, выползая из-под дерева.

– Куда мы идем? – спросил ничего не понимающий Дерек. Вслед за Стайлзом он вылез из-под дерева, но сделал это куда более грациозно. 

Стайлз отвел его за руку к дивану и толкнул его. 

– Сюда, – пробормотал он, отвлекаясь на то, как тело Дерека падало вместе с ним на мягкие подушки. Дерек склонился над ним, продолжая разглядывать его своими широко раскрытыми глазами; голова Стайлза оказалась между его предплечий. 

Тело Хейла казалось огромным, тяжелым и горячим. Они уставились друг на друга.

У Стайлза в голове роем жужжали вопросы: «Неужели это реально?» – был первым из них. Он так часто представлял различные варианты того, как они могли бы быть вместе: какие-то были очень глупыми, другие – жутко сентиментальными, ну а третьи настолько горячими, что каждый раз на следующий день после такого ему было стыдно смотреть Дереку в глаза. Он мечтал о том, что могло быть его на протяжении уже долгих месяцев, стоило лишь спросить. Упущенное время – это трагедия. 

Взгляд Дерека перемещался от глаз Стайлза к его рту и обратно. Он наклонился, склонил голову правее, и прижался своими губами к губам парня. Поцелуй вышел очень осторожным и нежным, продлился он буквально несколько мгновений, во время которых сердце Стилински забилось еще быстрее. Затем Хейл отклонился, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза.

– Ну как? – спросил самым милым голосом Дерек, который когда-либо слышал от него.

Стайлз вцепился пальцами в мягкие волосы на затылке Дерека, притянул того ближе, бормоча «еще» в его приоткрытые губы, а затем они поцеловались. По-настоящему. Рот Дерека был горячим и страстным, а еще вызывал настолько сильное привыкание, что у Стайлза аж сперло дыхание. Пьяняще. У Стайлза даже сжались пальцы ног. Дерек уже был не в состоянии держаться и примостился у него между ног. 

Когда они заговорили в следующий раз, Дерек закинул руки Стайлза себе за голову, целуя при этом его глубоко и томно, волосы стали немного потными от жара их тел, а одежда смята от хаотичных движений Стилински. Дерек переплел пальцы парня со своими, мягко поглаживая костяшки; Стайлз не смог сдержать сдавленного "ах", когда ощутил, как чужие губы прошлись от его губ к челюсти. Это было настолько болезненно- возбуждающе, ему даже казалось, что его тело вибрирует.

– Стайлз, – промычал он куда-то в шею.

– А? – мозги Стайлза напоминали желе.

– У меня есть билет для тебя.

– Что?

– На Рождество.

Стайлз попытался сосредоточиться, но Дерек сбивал его с мысли тем, что продолжал целовать его за ухом. Затем он просунул руки тому под футболку, дабы добраться до его горячей кожи.

Завтра у него на теле будет чертова карта из засосов, составленная Дереком.

– Ты такой теплый.

Дерек его не слушал. Он положил голову обратно на диванные подушки, носом утыкаясь куда-то за ухом Стайлза. 

– Ты пахнешь невероятно хорошо. Ты такой... – он перекатился на Стайлза, его колени уперлись в диван по обе стороны от бедер парня. Если бы не связка ключей, неприятно покалывающая ему спину, то Стайлз бы решил, что это самый горячий сон во время лихорадки в его жизни.

– Куда мы летим? – приглушенным голосом спросил он, пытаясь поймать своим ртом рот Дерека. Зачем они вообще разговаривают? Дерек потянул Стайлза за волосы на затылке и глубоко его поцеловал. 

– Домой. На Рождество. – Он перевел дыхание между поцелуями. 

Стайлз пересилил себя и отпихнул Дерека, чтобы взглянуть тому в глаза. 

– Это должно было стать сюрпризом, – пояснил Дерек. Тот выглядел запыхавшимся, чего с ним не случалось даже тогда, когда он пробегал десять километров. – Чтобы ты смог повидаться с отцом. Мы вылетаем послезавтра. 

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, давая чувству полнейшего ошеломления пройти, а потом решил, что он имеет на эти чувства полное право. Когда он открыл глаза, то перед ним открылся весь мир в его великолепии. 

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он честно, без малейшего сомнения.


End file.
